


Changes

by worshippinglou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationship, M/M, gay relationship, larry stylinson - Freeform, mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worshippinglou/pseuds/worshippinglou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They met in June, while both strolled around the local beach town, enjoying the first days of Summer..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

They met in June, while both strolled around the local beach town, enjoying the first days of Summer. Louis was already getting tired from his walking— even though he'd been out for only 20 minutes, max (Louis wasn't such an outdoors person)— and he needed something to boost his energy. 

So, as any other person would do, he rounded the corner to Walgreens and picked out a Red Bull, hoping for something to give him enough energy to finish enjoying his lonely Summer day. 

"$4.25" The person at the register said.

Louis searched his wallet and found he was a dollar short, "Oh uh, is it alright if I've only-"

"$4.25 sir, no less." 

"But I've only got-"

"Sir would you like to speak to the manager?" 

Obviously Louis wasn't going to be able to get his energy boost today, thanks to the rude clerk. But then-

"I've got it, ma'am." A tall, lanky boy gently pushed Louis aside and smacked down not only $4.25, but _$5_ on the counter. He smirked at the clerk as she bagged the Red Bull and rolled her eyes, waiting for the two of them to leave. 

The boy handed Louis the bag with Red Bull and grinned, "Harry." he stuck his hand out for Louis to shake, "And do I have the pleasure of getting to know your name?" 

Louis grabbed the (very large) hand and smiled politely, "I'm Louis. And thanks for the drink, I can pay you back I'd just need to run back to my house to get the money though." 

Harry squinted his eyes but kept his grin on, "Lovely name, and there's no need for you to pay me back."

Louis grinned back and couldn't help but realize how attractive Harry was. He had green eyes, and not the dull green that you'd have to look extra hard at to tell their colour, no, Harrys eyes were bright and very prominently popped out of his porcelain coloured face. His lips were too die for, in a way they always looked as if they were just stretched around something, but they weren't. Louis couldn't explain it, but he liked it. Harrys shoulders were broad, but it wasn't as if he looked super muscular. He was more on the thinner, taller side. But what Louis adored the most on the boy who appeared out of nowhere was _definitely_ his lovely almost too-long chocolate brown curls. Louis wanted to burry his face in them, he bet they smelled like heaven.

"So you're from around here then?" Harry asked all of the sudden.

"Yup, I live like, 6 blocks away from here. What about you?" 

"I live right across the street from the beach. I'm the big blue house with too many windows." Harry giggled and _oh_ , Louis understood why Harry didn't want to be payed back. He was filthy rich.

"Oh, you're Mr. Styles' son then. I've heard about that business." 

Louis remembers when he was around 9 years old, his friend used to be friends with one of the Styles children and would go to their house a lot. Louis, being too shy, never talked to many people when he was younger so he never talked to any of the Styles family. But apparently Harrys dad was in a real estate business and became extremely rich once he took over. 

"No, I'm the only Mr. Styles now," Harry smiled sadly and looked down. "My father passed away a while ago. But, the business is still around, of course. But I own it now." Harrys smile went from sad to almost happy when he talked about the business.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of brought that up then." Momentarily Louis thought about just nodding and walking his own way but Harry shook his head.

"It's fine. Would you like to come over? You look pretty drained and you said you're house is a whole 6 blocks away." 

Louis thought about it, he truly didn't feel like walking all the way back to his home (the Red Bull did _not_ give him the energy he expected), but he didn't know Harry, so what if it was awkward? 

"You don't need to if you don't want to, Louis. I'm just offering, you can cool down there if you'd like. Then I can give you a ride back to your place whenever." 

"Alright, I'll come." Louis smiled.

-

To say Harry was filthy rich was an understatement, he had to be a freaking billionaire! Each room in Harrys mansion was the same size or bigger then Louis' entire house. 

"Jesus, your house is really.."

"Big?" Harry smirked.

"Big, nice, all that." Louis was awed.

"Well, my dad built it himself and he never settled for anything less then perfect." 

Louis hummed and sat down on the blue love seat Harry had. The two made small talk and Harry offered too many refreshments. Apparently, Harrys sister and mother moved out and left this house for Harry alone when he turned 19 and took over the business. His mother and sister left him the house when they found out he was gay, it wasn't that they were angry at him when he came out, they just didn't feel comfortable living with him after that. Louis hated to admit it, but finding out Harry was gay and living alone gave him the happiest feeling ever.

"So tell me about you now." Harry put his chin in his hand and fluttered his eyelashes in a joking matter but Louis still thought it made him look beautiful. 

"Well, I'm Louis Tomlinson. I turned 20 in December and live with my friend Zayn because.. well neither of us have very much money, or family. My parents found out I wad gay by walking in on me with a guy a bit older and they totally freaked out and packed my bags and put me in foster care which I eventually grew out of. But thats where I met Zayn and the two of us were able to get some loans to go to college with. So now we do school fulltime and I work at Josephine's, the pizzeria by my house and.. well, thats all I am really." Louis sighed, he had no idea why he opened up so easily to Harry but he was just really charming and Louis couldn't help it. He peered up to see Harrys reaction and found him sitting with his eyebrows raised high above his wide green orbs. 

"How old were you when they put you in foster care?"

"I was 12." Louis was ashamed, honestly.

"How much older was the guy then you? How did you even know about that stuff when you were 12?" Harry asked.

Louis knew Harry wasn't trying to be rude but the personal questions were getting to be a bit much. "He was 15 and I knew because he taught me. its hard to explain."

"No, no, I get it. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. You alright?" Harry moved so he was sat next to Louis on the love seat and rubbed his back. Harry was a very touchy person and Louis questioned weather he liked it or not. 

"I'm okay. Just never really talked about it to anyone but Zayn before." 

"It's okay." Harry smiled and continued rubbing Louis' back. "Want me to drive you back home?"

Louis nodded, he was tired and it was getting late, Zayn would start to question weather Louis got kidnapped soon. 

"Alright, my cars out here."

\- 

They had their first real date in September, Harry finally asked Louis to go out with him and of course, Louis said yes. Harry brought them to this fancy restaurant called "Vetro's" where there was lots of expensive Italian food. 

"You know Lou, I've been waiting to ask you out ever since the first day I met you. Since that day I wanted to touch no one but you." Harry smiled at his now blushing boyfriend. 

"That was such a good day, 3 months went by so fast." Louis grinned and reminisced.

Their 5 star food came and that just made the two even more happy. They were able to swallow down their meals so quickly that Louis was shocked, and hoped he didn't make himself look like lard ass on their first date. 

Harry payed the bill and Louis felt guilty about it, "Thanks so much babe. I-I'm gunna get a better job soon, so that next time we go out I can pay."

"Nonsense. You don't even need the job you have now, I'm your boyfriend so I can support you now." Harry lead Louis to the car. "Back home right? Or want to go to my place?" 

"Its getting a bit late, so home? And, well yea I know you can support me but I hate feeling like I'm making you pay for me. You know? I don't want you to feel obligated to do that."

"But I _want_ to support you. I need to spoil you, or else all my money is going to go to waste." Harry chuckled and thankfully, that eased the tension and the subject was dropped between the two.

When they arrived at Louis house Harry walked him inside and Zayn was there.

"Zayn! I thought you were going to go over Nialls tonight?" Louis asked, for some reason he always felt nervous about introducing Harry to Zayn but, he had no choice but to do so now.

"Change in plans," Zayn stood up from the couch. "So this is the lucky guy then, huh? Louis' told me so much about you, yet he never introduced us! I'm Zayn." Zayn held out his hand for Harry to shake, but Harry pretended to not see it. 

"Hm, well, if Louis' talked so much about me I assume you know I'm Harry. Anyways," Harry turned back to Louis who was looking at him rather judgingly, "I'm heading home now. I'll see you tomorrow, beautiful."

And with that Harry was out the door and driving away. 

Zayn was staring at the spot where Harry just stood, and Louis was too.

"Wow Lou, you never mentioned that your boyfriend was, you know, a bit of a dick." Zayn sat back down and shook his head.

"No Zayn, he's really not. I think maybe he only acted like that for jealousy reasons?" Louis was quick to defend Harry. Zayn just rolled his eyes and started drawing in his sketch book again.

"Zayn really, please don't hate him. You just have to get to know him. How about Saturday night you invite Niall over and I'll invite over Harry and we can all just get to know each other? You know how much your approval means to me Z, you're my best friend." Louis pouted and started getting teary eyed and _okay_ , Louis was a bit emotional. 

"Lou Lou, don't cry. That sounds like a good idea." Zayn went over and hugged Louis. "It's a good idea Lou, I'm sorry. Saturday night, lets do it." 

Louis smiled and made a mental note to let Harry know in the morning. He would make him and Zayn great friends. 

-

Saturday didn't go fully as Louis had planned, but Zayn finally approved Harry. Well, he didn't say that, it was more of a "Do what you want Lou, but be careful around that guy". 

Niall came over and of course his Irish-self brought tons of alcohol and got himself and Zayn wasted as hell. Harry had a few drinks but not many, he had to drive himself back to his house later and had to make sure he could concentrate on the road. 

Louis wanted to drink but Harry told him that if he couldn't drink, then how come Louis would get to? So no drinks for Louis. 

The boys ended up having a good time, eating lots of pizza, talking lots of shit, and listening to lots of good music. Harry had a whole mix tape he made with him in his car and they ended up listening to it quite a few times on repeat.

"So how did you two meet?" Niall slurred. 

Harry smiled, "Well it was in Walgreens. I heard someone arguing so I walked over and saw the most beautiful, pouty face ever and he wasn't able to buy his Red Bull because the clerk was a bitch and wouldn't give it to him for a dollar less. So I ran up there and payed for him and the him turned out to be Louis, who turned out to be the love of my life." Harry ended the small story by grabbing Louis and planting a sloppy, wet kiss on his cheek.

"How cute." Niall and Zayn said in sync, which didn't creep any of them out at all. 

-

Their first fight was a month later, when Harry asked Louis to move in with him. They had talked about it before, and Louis would have no problem with moving in with Harry, but he didn't want to rush things. And if he moved out Zayn wouldn't be able to pay the bills by himself. But Louis should of remembered Harry wasn't Zayns biggest fan.

"Zayn? This is all about Zayn, isn't it?" Harry asked.

"What? Harry Zayn's my best friend-"

"He's your best friend?! I thought I was supposed to be your best fucking friend. Are you cheating on me with that.. that _asshole_?! You better not be fucking cheating on me." Harry screamed, he started walking closer to Louis, his rage getting the best of him.

"Harry what the hell is your problem? Zayn isn't an asshole, and how could you even think that I'm cheating on you? I'm not that type of person.."

"Not that type of person? Apparently you started being that type of person at age FUCKING 12." Harry couldn't control himself, he cracked Louis right in the cheek, hard. He was feeling so angry that he did it again on his other cheek.

Louis gasped and felt both of his cheeks immediately begin to sting. He backed far away from Harry and sat down on the love seat he sat on the first time he came to Harrys mansion. He broke down into tears and pulled his phone out, ready to call Zayn or Niall and ask one of them to pick him up. But Harry ran after Louis after the shock of what he just did left him.

"Louis! Louis are you okay? Oh my God, I didn't mean to do that. I don't know why I did that," he wrapped his arms around Louis, who was shaking as if it were -0 degrees in the room. Louis used to get hit by one of the older boys in his foster home sometimes and Harry just brought back all of those memories. 

"Please d-don't touch me right now, Harry." Louis said, frozen.

"Lou I'm sorry. I just got really mad. I understand that you're not ready to move in with me yet, especially after what I just did. But please baby, I didn't mean it. I'm so sorry." Harry gave Louis' red hot cheeks each two kisses and hoped that made them feel better. He stared at Louis until his teary blue eyes met Harrys shocked green ones and nodded.

"It's okay Harry, just please.. don't _ever_ do that to me again.." 

"I won't, never again Lou. I promise. And I've never broken a promise."

But there's a first time for everything.

-

It was no more then a week later when Louis told Harry that he'd move in with him. Harry was ecstatic and picked Louis up and twirled him around and around three times, with three kisses. When he put Louis down he gave him one more kiss, just cause he loved him.

"But Harry, I want to still help Zayn out with the bills. So every couple of weeks can we give him some money? I would feel like shit if I practically just abandoned him." Louis trailed off.

"Yea, $5,000 a week sound good? Or more? I don't care, whatever you want baby, but we're gunna live together Lou!" Harry twirled Louis around once more because he was just too happy.

"$5,000 a week? Thats a bit much for the amount of our house but yea, sounds good still." Louis said, surprised. 

Harry took a few moments to get himself together from all his excited emotions and sighed, "So I'll call some people to help move your stuff out of that house and in here for you?" 

"Oh, I don't have much stuff so I can do it mysel-"

"No, I'm gunna call some of my friends now. All your stuff is packed already?" Harry questioned.

"No I didn't pack anything ye-"

"Then lets go do that now." Harry not-so-gently grabbed Louis' wrist and lead him inside louis' house.

-

The small, but growing acts of Harry showing dominance over Louis should've been enough of a warning for him, they should've made him realize that _no_ , Harry was _not_ as picture perfect as he had seemed. Louis should've left the first time Harry had hit him, because if he had, it wouldn't have ever escalated. Louis would still have control of his own life. 

But Louis' life spiraled down so quickly before his eyes, that he didn't even realize what Harry was doing to him. He began thinking things like, _this is okay, he's my boyfriend and he just cares a lot._

And maybe Harry did care just a bit too much, but he had a different way of showing it then others.


End file.
